


if you know what I mean

by madburnishing



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Galolio, F/F, Lio sandwich, Multi, PWP without Porn, Threesome - F/F/F, implied past kraylio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madburnishing/pseuds/madburnishing
Summary: Kray offers a hook up, Galo is interested, and who is Lio to say no?
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	if you know what I mean

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift to a dear friend Aug, so the premise is vague, but all you need to know is that it's a modern au where they're all ladies.
> 
> Have fun, stay sexy, and look after each other ;)

It starts like this:

Lio is finishing a write up, trying to get it done tonight and her girlfriend is bored. 

"Woah, you know Kray Foresight?" Galo says suddenly, and when Lio glances over she can see her phone in Galo's hands. 

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Cool! She's like, my hero." Galo gushes, and rolls around on the sofa. 

"Why do you ask?" Lio puts down a stack of papers and gives her full attention to Galo, who is blushing.

"Oh! She, uh she's asking if you want to hook up." Galo stutters and Lio groans. Kray never took easily to the word 'no', although, this time she does have the excuse of dating someone else.

"Pass it here, I'll deal with it." Lio gets up and walks the short distance to where Galo is sitting, but Galo pulls the phone away from her reach. 

Lio raises an eyebrow and goes to grab her phone again, but Galo is still dodging her hands, going as far as to stand up and use her height as an unfair advantage. 

"Galo? What are you doing?" 

"What if… you said yes?" Galo asks, shyly. 

"Then I'd be cheating on you and I don't want to do that?" Lio tilts her head to one side, but gives up trying to get her phone back, instead crossing her arms. 

"But what if… I… was there too?" Galo averts her eyes when she says this, and for a moment Lio is so stunned she doesn't know what to say. 

"Galo Thymos are you proposing a threesome with my ex?"

"...Yes?" 

Sex with Kray was great--there's a reason why their relationship lasted so long after all--and sex with Galo is great too, but sleeping with both of them at once is overwhelming. The women are both bigger than her, their breasts are more than Lio's hands can hold, and she wants so badly to have a taste.

She'll get her chance for that. For now, Kray has trapped Lio between her and Galo and is running her large hands over Lio's soft skin, pinching her nipples until she cries to Galo's mouth. 

"Oh pet, you've not changed at all, have you?" Kray mumbles into Lio's ear, loud enough for Galo to hear. Galo, who takes it as a challenge, and tugs Lio further onto her lap, biting into her lip as if marking her property. 

Metal blooms into their kiss, but Lio doesn't mind, not with the way Galo is suckling on the cut, and Kray has moved on to peppering kisses onto the back of her neck. She writhes, unsure of what to do, chasing opposite directions of pleasure. 

Kray yanks Lio back, forcibly separating her from Galo, who makes a disappointed noise but must see something on Kray's face that prevents her from complaining further.

"P-please," Lio whines, feeling lightheaded, and missing the warmth she was previously smothered by. 

"Why don't you put that pretty mouth to use while I prepare my dick for you, hm?" Kray says, as Galo scoots up the bed and opens her legs. A push from Kray sends Lio careening between them, where she mouths up Galo's toned thighs until she reaches her girlfriend's pussy. 

It's already damp with excitement, and Lio licks eagerly into the heat, impatient and hungry. The action makes Galo yelp and place a hand on Lio's forehead, pushing her back. 

"Easy, kitten," she says, laughing lightly at Lio's pout, "we've got a while to go."

Lio licks petulantly and then, spurred by Galo's painful grip on her hair and the noises she's making, more confidently by swirling her tongue around the clit. Galo's gasps come in shorter and shorter as she nears completion, and Lio chases it.

She is so absorbed in pleasuring Galo that she doesn't notice Kray coming back until the blunt end of a dildo pokes into her own cunt, cold and wet with lube but still too much too soon. 

Another hand, Kray's, joins Galo's on her head and presses her down, muffling her cry and making Galo shudder. 

"Shhh," Kray eases the rest of the way into Lio, taking pity on her shaking frame, and releases her punishing hold. Lio can now breathe again, but she doesn't lift her head until she sucks an orgasm out of Galo, who comes with a cry and a gush of slick.

Galo pulls her up and leans in, sandwiching her again. She kisses Lio, cleaning the mess she herself made of Lio's face. 

It's difficult for Lio to pay attention to Galo at the same time Kray is starting to move, and Lio ends up open mouthed and head tilted back onto Kray's shoulder as Galo continues to suck bruises on her neck, down her chest, and onto her pert breasts.

"Lio…" she dips her hand down to fiddle with Lio's clit, tracing circles with the mixture of Lio's own liquids and lube. "You've been so good, kitten." 

Lio's mewls turn to yells, and she feels her release as she squirts around Kray's dick, overstimulated and overwhelmed. Kray doesn't stop, and Galo reaches around Lio to help her, toying with the vibe at the base of the strap until Kray, too, comes. 

They ride out their orgasms together, with Galo gently kissing both of them until they're a tired pile on a bed of ruined sheets. 

Lio tries to shimmy out of being under Kray, but Galo holds her tight and keeps her there, laughing breathlessly.

"Nooo, don't gooo." Galo cries, clutching into Lio's sides.

"You're both sticky and gross." Lio pouts, but stops struggling and switches tactic. "Move off, Kray, I can't breathe."

"No, I think I'm good here actually." Kray replies, shifting to lie more comfortably with her head on Galo's chest, and breasts smothering Lio's head.

"Ugh, I hate you both." 

"No you don't!" 

"I do." 

"Is it so hard to just be quiet for a little bit." Kray interrupts, starting to sound annoyed. 

"Yes? Have you met Galo?" Lio replies, but then an idea comes to mind. "Hey, you know what would make her shut up, though?" 

"Hm? What is it?"

"If we tie her up." Lio waggles her eyebrows, though only Galo can see. 

"That's not such a bad idea…" Kray says, stretching and sitting up. Freed, Lio does the same, and Galo is too red faced at the idea to stop her this time.

"Y-yeah that would be good." She swallows, as the two women descend on her. 

They've only just gotten started, after all. 

  
  



End file.
